


Anything Can Make You Happy If You Want It To

by PattRose



Series: Anything Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Day in a life, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: How are Cooper and Carley going to fit into their new family?  Jim and BLair get a new Project.  Will it interfere with their children?  And someone is supposed to be coming for a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdgatorbait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdgatorbait/gifts).



Anything Can Make You Happy If You Want It To  
By PattRose  
Summary: How are Cooper and Carley going to fit into their new family? Jim and BLair get a new Project. Will it interfere with their children?  
Warnings: Kid Fic  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 2032  
A/N: This one is for jdgatorbait, who asked for the next installment. You asked for it. Thank you for continuing to read this series. 

**One week after the children arrived.**

While Cooper and Carley napped, Tanya Taylor, the case manager was there at Jim and Blair’s house to have all of the last of the paperwork signed. It actually went very quickly and before long, she was on her way. 

“Before the twins get up, I think we should redo Cooper’s room in something more little boyish if that’s all right with you. What’s in there is too old for him, in my opinion,” Blair suggested. 

“I was thinking the very same thing. But Carley on the other hand seemed to love the princess theme going on in her room. So I don’t see any need for changes do you?” Jim asked. 

“Oh, I agree, Jim. Carley loves  
her room. I’m so glad we got the mattress pad so that if she did have an accident, she wouldn’t be so upset. And don’t you find it odd that she’s had no accidents since she’s been here?”

“I always have her go to the restroom before her nap, Chief. She’ll keep doing just fine.”

Jim had no sooner finished saying that and Carley walked into the living room. “I’m awake.”

Both men snickered and Blair said, “Did you have a good nap? And do you like your room?”

“I love my new room. It’s so pretty. I sleeped very long. Where is Cooper?”

The two men snickered again. She was so dang cute. 

“He’s still sleeping. We’ll wake him up in a few minutes. I have a surprise to tell you,” Blair said. 

“I love surprises. Tell me now, please?” Carley pleaded. 

“Your Grandma Naomi is coming for a visit this weekend. You’ll finally get to meet her and she can spoil you rotten.”

“Is she going to be as nice as Grandpa? I love him. He loves me and Cooper.” 

Jim smiled at his daughter with such fondness that Blair was amazed this was their new life. Who would have thought they would both make such good parents? 

Jim answered, “Carley, she’s going to love you both exactly the same as Grandpa does. Cooper will love meeting her too.”

The phone rang in Blair and Jim’s office and they let the machine get it. Jim said, “I wonder who that could be? We shouldn’t have any problems with anything at the shelter or the New Life building. Maybe it was a wrong number.”

“Why don’t you go and check who it was while I fix up some snacks for the kids,” Blair suggested. 

Jim kissed Blair on the top his head and then kissed Carley on the top of her head as he left the room. 

“Daddy Jim is so funny when he kisses us on the top of the head. He must forget how to do it,” Carley said with a serious face. 

Blair snickered and kissed Carley on the cheek and she laughed. 

Jim came walking out of the office and said, “Carley, how would you like to stay with Grandpa for a while today? He’s coming over to babysit you and your brother.”

“We love Grandpa. Let’s get Cooper up so he can see him too,” she said. 

Jim went and got grumpy Cooper up and took him into the kitchen for a snack with his sister. Jim explained that he and Blair were leaving for a while and Grandpa would be babysitting for them. 

“I love when Grandpa comes over. He puts lots and lots of money in our piggy banks. He wants us to be rich,” Cooper pointed out. 

Both Jim and Blair laughed. The doorbell rang and Jim went to let his dad in. He knew that Blair was wondering why they were leaving the kids again this week. They rarely left them with anyone except while they worked. 

Jim opened the door and William stood there smiling. “Did you have to stop at the bank for one dollar bills to stuff their banks with?”

“I thought they could keep a secret. Little snitches,” William said, laughing as he pulled his son in for a hug. 

The twins came running out and screamed, “Grandpa!”

“You boys go and get your work done. I’ll take care of the kids. Have a good afternoon.”

“Thanks, Dad. We really appreciate you giving up your time for them.”

“Jimmy, nothing is more important to me anymore than family. I lost all the time I had with my own sons and I won’t do the same thing with Cooper and Carley. They are stuck with me.”

“Thank you, William,” Blair said, as they walked into the garage. They both got into Jim’s SUV and Blair said, “All right, what’s going on?”

Jim backed out of the driveway, closed the garage door and drove down the road a ways. “Remember how we said we were so lucky to get the kids that we needed to pay someone back, somehow?”

“Yeah, I remember, Jim. It was only a week ago.”

Jim smiled at Blair. “Megan called and said she found a place that is perfect for us. It’s an eighteen bungalow setting. Each bungalow has one bedroom, living room and small kitchenette. It’s a place they use for homeless families that need to be out of the main shelter with their kids. They are drug tested, have to look for work every day, pay no rent, they have to have children and can stay for six months without paying any rent, to get on their feet. There is a day care center in the setting that is perfect for all the kids. It was run by one of the people that used to live there until she found that job. But it’s closed right now. The man that owns it is sick and wants to sell at a good price. But the upkeep is something we have to think about, not to mention we have to pay someone to be there all day and night. There is a two bedroom unit that they use for the person to keep watch over things. They prefer a family, so we’ll have to advertise unless there is a family that is homeless that would be interested. All and all, it would be a bit of work, but I think we could give back to the city by helping with this.”

Blair was practically bouncing. “Are we going to look at the buildings now?”

“It’s a few blocks from here. Not the best neighborhood in town, but still better than having your children in the main homeless shelter, right?” Jim asked. 

“Oh yeah. And with a coat of paint and some fixing up, it’ll be a nice place. You just wait and see,” Blair promised. 

They drove up to the address and Blair was shocked at how run down it was. The owner must have done nothing to the place in years. 

“Still think we can do this, Blair?”

“Let’s have a look at the place before we give up on it already.” 

They both got out of the car and were met by Megan and another woman. “Jim Ellison and Blair Sandburg, I would like you to meet Frances Miller. She’s the agent that is selling this beauty. I know it’s hard to imagine but this was a really nice place at one time. The man that owned it let it get run down. He was sick and couldn’t keep it up.”

“Are there tenants now?” Jim asked, Frances. 

Frances said, “No. They lost the groundskeeper and things went downhill after that. Megan said that if the place is fixed up she and Lucas could live onsite to keep an eye on things. What do you think?”

Blair said, “I think this place could be perfect. We could repair and paint each unit, put two full sized bed in each bedroom so that if they have more than one child, there is somewhere for them to sleep. I think we could do this, Jim.”

“It depends on what they are asking for it and I would have to have my man take a look at what needs to be repaired first. Then I might make an offer. Megan, are you sure you want to live in this neighborhood?” Jim asked. 

“You know, Jimbo, this was a nice neighborhood at one time, Lucas told me. It just needs some sprucing up. And no we wouldn’t mind living here and helping you run it. We would just need a custodian for the daytime. Not to live, just work out of the storage room and office. The office could be really nice with some work. We would have to hire someone to run the office while Lucas and I aren’t there.”

Frances smiled and said, “The man is dying and wants to sell so that he can give something to his grandchildren. He is willing to take a lot less than what he paid for it. Here is the amount he is asking.” She handed the paper to Jim and Blair and both of them saw the inexpensive amount the man was asking. 

Jim whispered, “What do you think, Blair? With the kids now, we don’t have as much time or energy.”

Blair smiled and hugged him. “I think we could do it. Get your man over here to give us an estimate and then we’ll go from there.”

“Frances, it looks like we’re interested. IS there anyone else interested? I don’t want to lose it.”

“Jim, no one has even looked at the place in two months. There is already a waiting list over at the shelter, so whenever you decide to do this, it won’t be empty, ever.” 

“Thank you for showing us this, Frances. And thanks to our good friend, Megan, also. I’ll get back with you tomorrow.”

“It was nice meeting you both. Talk to you soon,” Frances said as she got into Megan’s car. 

Megan said, “See you guys later. Let me know what you want to do. Lucas and I would like to do the main house up ourselves, since we’re going to live in it.”

“We’ll talk later, Megan. Bye,” Jim said as he got into his SUV. Blair followed suit, smiling and waving at both women. 

As soon as they started driving off, Blair said, “I think we need to take a few months off work, what do you think?”

“I was just thinking the same thing. I’ll call Simon tonight and tell him we’ll be taking a sabbatical of sorts. We need time for this project and our children. It’s all going to take time, especially with the kids. I think we should include them in a lot of it, so they know what we’re doing. They only be four, but they are smart as can be. I don’t ever want them to think that a project was more important than them.”

“Speaking of the kids, why don’t we pick up dinner and head home? I miss them. Having children in our lives is something I never thought we would have. I love it,” Blair admitted. 

Jim smiled at his lover and said, “I agree. Dinner pick up and home we go. I love you, Blair.”

“And I love you. I almost forgot, Jim. My mom is coming this weekend and she’d watch the kids whenever we need her to. She would like to take part in the project too. Did I mention she’s staying a month?”

Jim laughed. “You didn’t mention how long she was staying, but it doesn’t matter to me. I love your mom and can’t wait to see her. We can make this project a family affair. In fact, that’s what we’ll call the shelter. A Family Affair. How does that sound to you?”

“That sound perfect, Jim. Now, dinner…”

TBC


End file.
